Nighmare Before Digimon
by moonrose221
Summary: Twas al ong time ago. Longer now than it seems. In a place most fanfic writers see in their dreams. The fanfic you are about to read is when one does not get the sleep one would need


**Nightmare Before Digimon**

By: Moonrose221

Chapter 1:The Prince and Princess Of Halloween:

_'Twas a long time ago,_

_Longer now than it seems,_

_In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams,_

_For the story you are about to be told,_

_Began with the holiday worlds of old,_

_Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from,_

_If you haven't I'd say it's time you've begun,_

_For the holidays are the result of much fuss,_

_And hard work for the worlds that create them for us,_

_Well you see now quite simply that's all that they do,_

_Making one unique holiday especially for you,_

_But once a calamity ever so great,_

_Occured when three worlds met by mistake_

In a graveyard in a dark and dreary place a pair of children were playing "haunting hour" A much creepier version of hide hide and seek. The first and who was it or 'the haunting ghost' a ten year old boy with pale-tanned skin, brown hair, and light grey eyes. wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue pants, a crimsion jacket and black sneakers with green goggles on his head wassearching for his sister a girl with tanned skin, mahogany hair, and chocolate brown eyes who was wearing a long sleeve navy shirt,crimsion sweat pants,blue running shoes,and square silver goggles around he neck.

"Daisuke Skellington come on! Mom and Dad want us home." Said the boy. Daisuke walked up to the boy and said, "Alright Mikey i'm coming. Wonder what Mom and Dad want?" Mikey shrugs and replies, "I'm not sure. They said something about humans though." "Humans. You sure bro?" Daisuke said. Mikey nodded, "Yep now let's not take our time. i want to know what's up." the twins ran through Halloween Town all the way to Skellington Castle. when they reached the chambers where the Holiday Figures Counsel met they knocked on the door. a smooth voice said, "Enter Children." The owner of said voice was King Jack Skellington. Daisuke curtseyed and Mikey bowed as came from thier ettiquite training. "Father, why did you call Mikey and I from our game if I may ask?" Daisuke asked. "Well my darling Sally and Queen Holly of Christmas Town arrived with a pair of human boys. We are unsure of what to do about them. we never had humans enter a holiday world in centuries." Jack S. replied. "Papa is it possible to ask them to take an oath swearing to keep the holiday worlds a secret?" Mikey asks. Sally walks in with a woman with long blonde hair emerald green eyes wearing a red dress with white fur trim and red snow boots with white trim, and a pair of boys. The first boy had blue hair and black eyes wearing a grey vest over a blue shirt, brown shorts, yellow wristbands, a blue shockwatch, and red shoes. he also sported a pair of glasses. the second boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless green turtleneck, blue jeans, brown gloves, and brown boots. "Boys may we know your names please?" Sally asked. "I'm Joe Kido." The first boy said. "I'm Matt Ishida." The second boy states.

After a long and rather boring explanation from both parties the two boys swore to protect the secret of the holiday worlds even offering to help the Prince and Princess of Halloween in the human world. Daisuke used the surname Motomiya in the human world whilst Mikey used the surname Kudo. The four instantly bonding. Joe and Matt having been to the digital world the year before. Daisuke and Mikey told the boys of when they goofed off in the human world that same summer and were taken to the convention center by a vampire. who was revealed to be Myotismon. Daisuke and Mikey were both half skeleton half vampire both drinking a chemically made blood to sustain them.

_**(Three Years Later. Hinter Lands)**_

A now thirteen year old Daisuke and Mikey were walking through the Hinter Lands to get to Odaiba so they could get to school. Daisuke attended Odaiba Junior High while Mikey attended Shibuya Junior High. "See you after school bro. Some of the guys wanted to play soccer before school." Dai said to her brother. She ,black sneakers, and her ever present goggles on her head holding her hair back like a headband. Mikey had changed too. He now wore a blue and red jersey with a gold crown symbol, blue and red wristbands, brown shorts, red sneakers, and his signature green goggles on his head. "I'll see you later sis i love you." Hugging her he went to the train station. "I love you too bro." Daisuke had ran to school. Setting her backpack down she proceeded to dominate her teammates.

Noticing that she accidentally kicked the ball to hard she yelled, "HEADS UP!" a blonde boy who reminded her erieely of her friend Matt Ishida caught it. Walking up to him she said, "Sorry about that." The blonde replied, "It's cool. You look familiar. Eh, must be the goggles." He left when he heard a lavander haired girl call his name. daisuke thinking _'Great he knows Tai. Or Takuya. Just my luck I always attract goggle heads. Or that boy is Matt's younger brother Takeru.' _Dai walked into class and saw her oldest Kamiya. "Hey Kari. Guess we're in the same class this year. So today isn't completely nuts." "Hi Daisuke. That's lucky I guess. What do you mean completely nuts?" "Some blonde guy in a white bucket hat said I looked familiar because of my goggles." The cherry eyed girl smiled at her long time friend in sympathy having been mistaken for her sister several times. The teacher came in at that point.

"i'm Mr. Hamasaki and I will be your teacher for the year." Said a fourty-something year old guy in a bored monotone voice. "And I would like you to welcome a new student." The blonde boy who Daisuke recognized from eariler walked in. Giving a short bow he said, "Hello my name is Takeru Takaish but everyone calls me T.K. It's a pleasure to be here." "Alright please take a seat next to the girl with the camera around her neck." T.K. walked over to kari grinning, "Together again." "Just like old times." As class went T.K. joked with Kari, "Our teaher kind of looks like Ogremon." At which Kari laughed at. After school Kari brought T.K. over to Daisuke. "Daisuke this is T.K. he and I met four years ago through our older brothers." "Oh wow that's pretty cool. My brother doesn't really introduce me to his friends cause he worries they wouldn't like me." "You have a brother?" "Yep. He goes to school in Shibuya. We have different likes but we are twins though." As the trio was talking Yolei Inoue Walks up to them. "Hey Your Kari Kamiya right?" "Yes." "Your brother Tai just sent this e-mail." The paper read: Come to the digital world right away. the digimon need our help. "My brother needs us." Holding Daisuke's hand Kari drags her to the computer room meeting Izzy along the way. once in the lab Izzy begins to type on the computer. "What's the digital world some new amusment park? Ibet they have some great rides." Yolei says seeming more naive than she really was."Yolei weren't you going to fix my computer?" A boy Daisuke remembered was in her home economics class named Cody Hida asked when Yolei suggested they all go to the digital world. "Alright I'm coming." After the girl and younger boy left Izzy exclaimed, "Prodigious! We're going back to the digital world." "Correction. You three are going back. I've never been before and unless I get a digivice I probably won't be able to." Daisuke as the mahogany haired girl finished speaking three lights shot out of the computer. A navy blue light that went to Daisuke. As well as a red light and yellow light that went out the door. The light faded to reveal a device with Navy blue grips and a dark gold body. "Cool. Is this a digivice?" "It,s a different model than the ones we have." "Um, not to sound like a shmuck but shouldn't we go to help Tai?" "Daisuke's Right." "I'm gonna go help my brother." "I'm with you." Daisuke watched with awe as the cherry eyed brunette and her blonde friend were pulled into the computer. "It's your turn. Unless your scared." "As if!" Daisuke quipped as she held her digivice to the screen.

Music played as the trio were downloaded. Daisuke thought it was very catchy. "Whoa that felt wierd." dai said as she realized she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. Instead she was wearing a black Leather jacket with a fluffy red collar over a dark purple camisole, navy blue combat boots, and leather fingerles biker gloves. "Wow new wardrobe too." "Despite the color scheme it works for you." The three walked through the woods when Dai noticed a vending machine. She was about to ask what it was doing there when a bunch of slug digimon came out of it. "Excuse me but what sort of digimon are you?" Daisuke asked one of the slugs. "We are Numemon miss who are you?" "Daisuke Motomiya. Pleasure to meet all of you. I am truely sorry but my friends and I must continue our search for another member of our group. See you again sometime." "Those are just one type digimon you will see here. There are ones that are much cuter." "Scarier ones too." "Please if someone wanted scary they should see my mom first thing in the morning. Hey I''m Getting a signal. Follow me." after about five more minutes of walking they found Tai, an orange dino, a white cat, and a hamster with bat wings for ears. "T.k.!" "Patamon!" "Kari." Haha Gatomon! Oh, your tail ring. Tell us what happened." "One day this bossy human appeared and said, 'I am the Digimon Emperor.' He has these dark rings that make so no one can digivolve. i hear we're all going to have to punch a time clock too. He has this Dark Digivice that's draining our power and making us all weak as newborn kittens." Daisuke kneeled down to Gatomon's level and said, "Don't worry. Three lights came out of a computer in the real world with three new pure digivices. So mine might look like his since i can't really be sure. I do know that as a team we can rely on eachother to help." "What does your digivice look like anyways?" the feline digimon asked. Daisuke brought her dark gold and navy blue device. "It does look like that but grey where this is dark gold and black where this ones navy blue." "I see, now that that is settled. What's this egg here for?"

"It looks like a deflated beach ball. No wonder it's got a spike through it." "Plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf." Tai said as T.K. tried to lift it. "Alright move aside. This is a womans job." Kari said before she tried to lift it. Before anyone could say anything else Daisuke walked over and picked it up no problem. A pillar of orange light shot up from the hole as a blue dragon with red eyes and yellow markings on his face appeared. He jumped out of the light shouting, "Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the digiegg! My names Veemon, but you can call me Veemon." Giggling at the dragons sweet and gung ho attitude she responds, "I'm Daisuke. It's great to meet you Veemon. I can tell we're going to get along great." She tensed a bit when she felt like someone watching her. She picked up arock and asked T.K. to move to right about two the rock she shattered a Black ring. Just as she went stand up the whole cave shook. "What is this an earthquake?" "Look up there. It's Monochromon. His shell is harder than diamonds and volcanic strike sends out millions of fireballs." "We gotta get out of here!" Kari screamed. 'I normally like scary things but this is just messed up.' Daisuke thought as she ran. One explosion later, Dai was sitting up when veemon asks, "Daiduke tell me what hurts?" "Well I have this bad migrane headache but other than that I'm good." She saw Kari on the ground struggling to get up. "Daisuke I can digivolve if you open the egg. But, you need courage to do it." The Monochromon tried to ram the others. "Daisuke!" "Have courage!" "You want courage, I'll show you courage. Dig-armor Energize!" The egg broke into what looked like fire styled armor as orange light glowed. "Veemon armor digivolve to... Flamedramon: The Fire Of Courage! I am Flamedramon. As Veemon I use the Digiegg Of Courage to Armor Digivole. My Fire Rocket will broil my enemies like a well done steak." Tai was shocked as he asked "Armor- Digivolve?" While in a dark room surrounded by moniters a plum haired male was watching mused, "Digi-Armor Energize Huh? With the power of my dark digivice they shouldn't be able to digivolve at all. Thier more resourceful than I thought." Back with the digidestined the fight between Flamedramon and Monochromon was for lack of better term heating up. All the while Daisuke was sure she heard yet another catchy song playing. Flamedramon jumped up and yelled "Fire Rocket!" "Barbeque that dark ring Flamedramon!" Gatomon and Daisuke Cheered. When the dark ring broke the red glow to the Monochromon's eyes disappeared.

Flamedramon glowed orange returning to being orange light went into Dai's digivice and shot right into her jacket pocket taking the form of a small handheld computer. "Awesome job Veemon! You were an inspiration to good dgigmon everywhere!" The blue dragon blushed at the praise his partner was giving while Kari was cooing the Monochromon. "That armor digivolving was cool. you both did great. Wish your goggles were alright." Tai pointed be hind the Mahogany hair girl to show her goggles on the ground the strap was broken and the lenses were cracked. "Oh. I honestly didn't notice. The only thing on my mind was helping you guys." "Well your the new child of courage and therefore the new leader. As we all know the leader of the digidestined wouldn't look right without a cool pair of goggles. So here. I want you to have mine." "They look real cute." Kari complimented as she put them in her hair like she did with her old pair. "excuse me Tai but shouldn't you be heading home?" "Your right but I'm not sure if we can get home. Never stay for too long Daisuke it can be dangerous." "Kay." The group of humans and monsters(Both digital and real) came up to a T.V. set and saw Izzy with Yolei and Cody talking about brownies and the digital world when the three humans and one monster now leader were sucked into the real world. As the four went through the T.v. Agumon said, "You don't see that everyday." While Veemon thought, _'If they only knew about Daisuke's real life as Princess of Halloween. Oh well food for thought i suppose.' _While once th four came out of the computer izzy yelled, "Get off your crushing my brownies!" When Daisuke said, "Whoever is on my back get off now!"

(_A/N Hi and welcome. This involves Adventure 02, Frontier, Tamers,xroswars/fusion, and nightmare before christmas. To clear up a few things:_

_1. Daisuke and Mikey/ Taiki are twins_

_2. Fusion happened in a different part of the digital world like tamers and frontier_

_3. Daisuke speaks differently due to being Jack Skellington's daughter_

_4. The way I see it a ragdoll monster is more or less a genetic wild card. So the twins [Daisuke and Mikey] could have been born half anything. I just thought half vampire would be cool._

_5. This will be a Jeremy/Zenjirou x Daisuke pairing_

_6. If you think I own any of this i don't except the tablet i'm listening to music on._

_Read and please Review. Suggestions are welcome.) _


End file.
